Camp Jupiter: Ways to Annoy the Romans
by lunarock9
Summary: Several methods of annoying the occupants of Camp Jupiter and what happens when the Stolls, along with some pranksters at Camp Jupiter decide to put them to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Jupiter: Ways to Annoy the Romans

Pass out posters of PiperxJason in front of Reyna.

Flirt with Jason in front of Reyna.

Put up posters that say: WANTED: Teddy bear murderer!, and insert a picture of Octavian.

Plant fake plots of world domination from "The Greeks" where Octavian will find them.

Ask Octavian " If he found the dagger he "lost in a person"."

Give Gwen a t-shirt with a picture of a person on a stick that says: " Human Shish Kabob", then make her walk in front of Octavian.

Right before there is a quest, cut the grass in front of Terminus' statue unevenly while he's not looking.

Every time you see Hazel, plant a fake jewel next to her, then pretend to be about to pick it up.

Give the fauns Chocolate denarii.

Sing a fire-related song in front of Frank.

Give Frank a t-shirt that says " Today I'm the Man!" and make him wear it.

Throw a knife near Octavian, hide behind a wall, and use a Teddy bear as a puppet, making sure he sees it, have it hide, so he thinks the Teddy bears are after him. Do this several times with various weapons.

Leave secret admirer notes to Octavian that are so sappy they'll make him want to puke, and include endearing nicknames, such as Tavey-bear, Octavopus, etc.

Push Frank into the water and when he gets out, tell him you were only trying to save him from the fire.

Give Dakota 20 packs of Koolaid, 10 Sprites, and 9 packs of gummy worms, then give him silly string, spray paint, and Play dough.

Every time you see a _lar_, shout: " I'm dead! I knew it!", and then say: "Because if I'm not, someone needs to call the Ghost busters."

**Ps. I know these have been done before, and this is totally not original, but I had to anyway. R&R, please! ****_And _****just to let you know, I'm going to write about how the characters will do this, so wait and read!**


	2. Chapter 2

" Ok, guys. And girl. We need to plan the first prank from the list. I think we should go in order. So we need to make PiperxJason posters. I'll make a document, then we print 10 posters and... let the fun begin! Everyone stay on your toes, in case Reyna snaps and we need to escape. Ready, set, go!"

Travis revealed his plan, then I ran to find a computer.

We didn't need a flashy poster, we just needed posters. I finished and printed them. Then we were ready to go. The boys chickened out, so we just left a stack near Reyna and hid.

" The victim is here! Alright, she sees them. Look, she's ripping them up... Dang it! She's coming! RUN!" Connor screamed the last part.

Luckily for me, I chose to hide in a different spot then them. I knew she'd find them. So I saved myself. They ran, her hot on their heels and pretty ticked off, while I sat back and enjoyed the scene.

" Skyler, I know you're a part of this! I'll find you, and you're not getting off easily this time!" she threatened.

Spoke too soon.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll do another one to make up for it. Thanks to all reviewers, you made my day! Special thanks to The Avian-Olympian for your ideas to add to the list! Likewise, if you send ideas for the list, I will put them in and thank you! **

**Review, please! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Connor's POV

"Alright, guys and girl, next one on the list."

"It's flirting with Jason in front of Reyna." Dale piped up.

" This is gonna be good." I muttered excitedly.

" And we all know who gets to do that." Travis smirked as everyone's attention shifted to Skyler.

" Why am I the only girl?" she groaned in complaint.

" Aw, don't complain! Most girls would jump at the oppurtunity to flirt with him."

" And hang around us hot guys." Steve added.

" If hot was used literally, then yes. I can see the sweat dripping off of you. Otherwise, the definition of 'hot' has changed to disgusting."

"Hurtful!"

"Cold."

"Ouch."

" So then, if I were to ask you out, would you say no?" I asked, smirking.

"No comment."

There was a lot of snickering.

Skyler's POV

" Ok, you guys are going to die when we're done with this." I muttered.

" Whatever. Just do it, then run." Connor replied.

I walked up to Jason, swaying my hips slightly.

" Hey, Jayjay." I greeted, fluttering my lashes flirtatiously.

Reyna and Jason stiffened and turned to face me.

" What did you call me?" he spluttered.

" Jayjay. So I was wondering if tonight, we could maybe you know, go on a date...?"

Reyna looked amused. Jason looked _really _uncomfortable.

" Um... I don't really, uh, know about that. I mean, um, Reyna and I have something..."

He looked to her desperately, pleading for any form of help. She looked like she was on the verge of laughter. Whoa. That was unexpected.

" We can cancel it. If you have ,y'know, _plans." _she said. He glared at her.

"What's wrong, hun?" I asked.

" I- need to go somewhere. I'll, uh, just... See ya!"He sprinted off.

I nodded, satisfied that I had done my job. Reyna, however, burst into fits of laughter.

" You were so kidding, weren't you?" I nodded.

"Oh that was priceless." she walked off.

" That rocked!" exclaimed Dale.

" Great job, Sky." complimented Travis.

" And the best thing is, we got it on tape." Connor added, smirking mischieviously.

I took a deep breath, calming down.

" You. Are. So. Dead." I growled. They ran off, me on their tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Dale's POV

" So... Posters of Octavian, Teddy Bear Murderer."

" How are we going to do this?"Steve asked.

" Easy. We plaster them on doors, walls, posts, and everywhere else he'll see them. Then, we put so many of them over his door, he can't get in or out, and monogram everything with it, then hide behind a locked door."answered Travis.

" You realize you're risking your life here, right?"Skyler informed.

" Yes, yes I do."

" So, if we want to get this done, we should start working. Let's go!" Connor announced.

Steve's POV

By morning, the posters were done. We'd printed 150. 20 for the door stopping, 50 for all over randomly, 40 for all his stuff, and then 40 more for however many he'd try to break.

We were exhausted, working all night to get them done. Travis had his head on the table as he snored. Dale was on the floor. Connor was asleep on the couch, Skyler's head on his shoulder asleep as well. Hmmm... Looks like she might have said yes to that date if he asked.

I searched for a camera in the drawer. Finding one, I set it on record.

" Hey, guys, this is me, Steven. We're here on the morning of the prank for Octavian. We've all been working hard, and everyone else but me was so exhausted they fell asleep."

I showed everyone sleeping, then I started a new video. I trained it on Skyler and Connor.

" Aww... Look at them, together. So cute."

Sky chose that moment to wake up.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

" Nothing." I put away the camera, which she saw.

Gasping, she looked down and saw Connor sleeping. Uh-oh. Once she realized what I did, I would be dead. I turned away. Then Connor woke up, but the camera was still in my hand. I better run.

" You didn't. You did! Why you little-"

" What? Sky why're you yelling?" in response, she pointed at the camera in my hand. " What?" Then he gasped. "We- He didn't! Steve, you have exactly 3 seconds to run before I kill you." he said, as I ran for my life.

Travis' POV

After Connor's, ah, _embarassing_ situation, I couldn't hold back from comments, and as a consequent, got hit by Skyler repeatedly. We still have the perfect blackmail material.

We hung them all up, then set up a place to view from a distance, making sure there were many escapes routes available.

Octavian tried to open the door, and failed, as we got up into the tree we'd watch from. He tried several times, and failed, until finally, the door blasted open as if he kicked it. He emerged, looking peeved. We watched as he looked at what had blocked his door up, and scowled. He looked around at more, and started to rip them up. I guess I peeked a little too long, because he stalked over to the tree and threatened us.

" When I get up there, you better be scared, 'cuz you will drown in the Tiber, be locked in the arena with a tiger..." It got boring until he threw the knife at us. I heard a yelp, implying he barely missed Skyler. Then he growled and started climbing. He was almost to us when I told them to jump.

"Jump, now! He's on his way up. GO!" I commanded. Dale and Steve obeyed, as well as Connor, but Sky was taking too long. Finally, I pushed her out of the tree.

" Travis!" She yelled, falling. Dale caught her.

" Don't steal Connor's woman, Dale." He and Steve snickered as I got to my feet and ran when Connor and Sky came after me, followed by Dale and Steve, soon after Octavian. At least I got them to follow me. I led them over a tripwire, unfortunately for Octavian, he tripped, but not before I taped a poster to his face. We surrounded him, chanting.

" Teddy Bear Murderer! Teddy Bear Murderer! Teddy Bear Murderer!"

Then we ran. Spotting some teens gathered around a post, we ran to join them. They were snickering as they read the poster. Octavian came, furious.  
This was not going to end well.

We basically hid for the rest of the day.

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter I promised. I had fun writing this one. Enjoy! Sorry if the characters are OOC. This is just the way I write.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Connor's POV

" Hey, Connor." Sky said.

I almost replied when I saw she was sleeping. How interesting. She dreams about me. Score!

" You're such a weirdo." She Smiled in her sleep.

Yes! Just then Travis walked in.

" What was that about bro?"

Whoah, did I say that out loud?

" Yeah, you did."he smirked as I blushed.

"Nothing."

"Oh really. Especially after your little _episode_ you've been so lovey-dovey. I think you need to pull a prank. On her."

I knew he was just doing this to get a reaction. But that didn't make me want to prank her any more.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean, she'll be really mad if she finds out." I muttered.

"Dude, are you getting feelings for her or something? Wow, what a wimp!" he ansewered.

"Says the guy who said he _loves_ Katie Gardener, but never got the courage to ask her out." I shot back at him.

"Fine I'll ask Katie out you ask out Skyler, deal?"

"What? Dude, it's way to early for that!"

"Still a wimp..."

" Whatever."

"What are you guys doing in my room?! You guys are like- like stalkers!" Skyler suddenly shouted at us, awake.

" And too early for what?"

"Uh oh."

" Ummmm... Nothing?"

Cue Travis winking at me and saying: " I'll leave you two lovebirds alone..."

" What did you call us?" He paled. " I am _so_ going to kill you!" she exclaimed, pulling her _pilum _out from under her pillow.

"Ditto." I agreed.

Steve's POV

" Umm... where's Travis?" I asked.

" Nowhere." Both Connor and Sky replied, simultaneously.

" Hmm. Suspicious much, you two?" commented Dale. They reddened.

" What did he do?"

" More like, what did you do to him?" suggested Dale.

" Actually, I was wondering if he was alive, and if he's not, where you buried him."

" He's alive, he's just too much of a wimp to come out and face our wrath." Sky answered.

" _Our _wrath?"

" Ugh. Just- Whatever."

" Hey, everybody! Ok, prank of the day. Plots of world domination by the _graeceus_. I'm ready for this. I think we should put the plans, then put notes around where he'll see them, talking about a 'meeting' and then lay out plans to overthrow them. We need to start making them ready." Travis entered and took charge immediately. I threw a glance at the others, Sky and Connor were sitting apart, clearly he said something about their relationship.

" So... What sort of plans are we making?" I asked.

" You know, lock all the Romans in the bath houses, explode the temples and barracks using explosive cakes, all that jazz, and then throw a surprise party for Dakota and snicker while Octavian thinks we're evil when he finds out it was all a joke."

" ….Okay."

Octavian's POV

I walked back to my barrack, glaring at anyone who snickered. As I passed, I noticed three figures huddled in a corner, talking. They wore masks, so I couldn't tell who they were, but by the looks of it, they were planning something. When they saw me coming, they seperated.

One brushed by me. " Stay out of our way." He hissed.

When they had left, I examined their meeting area. It was clear, except for a note scrawled in messy handwriting. '_Meet on Wednesday, 10pm, area B.'_

The date and location of their next meeting. I'd have to watch this place.

Travis' POV

As soon as we were gone, we burst into laughter. Sky pulled off her mask, and others followed suit.

"That was hilarious. Did you see his face? He _so_ believed it." She gasped in breaths.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so awesome." Connor agreed.

I smirked evilly. Time for phase 2.

Connor's POV

We "snuck" back into the corner we'd been the first time, with Dale playing a recruit.

After "discussing plans", knowing Octavian was watching, we gave away the location of our "planning room" to Dale, saying it was in a trapdoor behind a bush by the third cohort's room. It was there, of course. When the meeting finished, we walked away, carefully. After assuring we were out of ear shot, everyone collapsed into fits of laughter. Sky had tears streaming down her face, and was giggling uncontrollably. Travis and Dale were rolling on the floor laughing, while Steve and I were standing, holding our sides and shaking with laughter. When we were finally done, Sky spoke.

"Can we take all these black clothes off now? They're absorbing all the heat. I'm hot."

I couldn't help it. "Are you sure you want to do that here?" I asked.

The guys starting cracking up again, and she looked confused for a minute. Then she got it, he eyes widening, and hit me.

"Connor!" She scolded, but she was still smiling.

Connor's POV (again)

We watched as he went inside, discovered our plans, and ran off to Reyna. Ha! The others went to follow him and left me with Sky to fix up the plan room. What an "accident". I could hear them snickering from here. We stripped the walls of their plans, then gathered the rest of the papers. Trashing them, we set out the plans for Dakota's birthday party, and the balloons, cake, and presents. Luckily for us, we'd already told Reyna about this, and received our punishments early, but she didn't stop us from carrying it out.

"Well... This is awkward." Sky commented.

"Yeah..." I didn't finish. We were silent, waiting. The signal, a shrill whistle sounded, and we got out, startled. Octavian, followed by Reyna and the first cohort, stormed up to the door. He showed her the inside and she laughed.

"Really, Octavian? Foiling a surprise birthday party just because it's for someone in the fifth cohort? I would've thought that was beneath you." She said, suppressing the urge to laugh.

" Yeah, Octavian. If you were jealous, you could've asked us. We'd gladly throw one." I offered. The first cohort snickered.

" Thanks a lot, now it'll never be a surprise." Skyler chipped in, whining.

He glared at us and stalked off. Travis popped up.

" Oh no, what if the cake is an explosive? The Greeks are out to get us!" He mocked. Octavian looked back, knowing it was us.

" AHHH! It's me, it's me, the Greek, he will come kill me!" I exaggeratedly screamed in panic. As we left the prank scene, the rest joined us, high-fiving.

" Great teamwork, guys." Travis announced.

Sky reached up to high five me, smirking mischievously. Uh oh. Too late. She high-fived me and I got shocked.

"Ow!" I complained.

She only smirked in reply.

**Hey, guys, I live again! Sorry for not updating, this one was hard to write, and I still feel like it's lame. All well. I did my best. I know, long romance chapters, short actual prank, but the romance inspires me so, that's what happens. Adios for now!**

**PS: Review! It makes me happy and want to write!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Dale's POV

"This one's gonna be easy. All we have to do is talk to him and then run away." I reminded everyone at the start of the meeting.

"Oh, come on! We can't just leave it there! What happened to being over-achievers?"

" Ugh... Fine, y'know what? Here's what we'll do: We talk to him, then make a lost items poster to give to him." Skyler was ready for the complaints, and stopped them in their tracks.

" Now who's gonna do this one?"

"Not me!"

"I did the last one!"

" No you didn't! Not me!"

" Alright, settle down. We all know there's only one fair way to settle this." Skyler said.

"Ok..."

"1,2,3 NOT IT!" She yelled, with everyone else besides Connor, who was confused and his was late.

" This isn't fair, she did that on purpose just to torture me." He whined.

" It's already settled."

Connor's POV

"Hey, Octavian. I heard you lost a dagger in a person. I would help you find it, but I'm sort of busy. I heard Gwen found one in her, though. Do you think she had yours?" I quickly asked.

"What are you-" He spluttered, then turned very red.

"You little..."

Yeah... I did not stick around for long after that. I raced to a safe place and skidded to a halt.

"Well, how'd it go?" Sky asked.

"You know how it went. I saw your cameraman." I replied sulkily. They burst into laughter.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face!" Dale told me.

"Very funny. Anyway, this is a joke on _Octavian, _not me. So knock it off." They were reducing the laughs a bit.

"Okay, okay, I'm trying to calm down." Skyler was taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes, and I was in a daze for a minute until Travis snickered at my staring. I ignored him.

"Great work, Connor. Now for the poster."

Skyler's POV

Our poster was finished. We had only printed 20, because we were short on paper after the Teddy Bear Murderer posters. They read this:

LOST: Knife

Owner: Octavian

Description:

Looks like: a knife

Smells like: Probably blood, stuffing and metal

Sounds like: ?

Feels like: I wouldn't be alive if I knew, would I?

Tastes like: ...I really don't want to know.

Last seen: in Gwen, when she was made into a human shish-kebab.

If found, please contact us at: ...Is this really necessary?

Because I was humane, I voted we put a stack by his door, leaving a note that said:' Are these okay? I put them up already for you. You take a long shower.'

We had already seen people pointing and laughing at them. That meant he would be totally and utterly peeved when he came out, so we'd have to hide.

As predicted, Octy threw a temper tantrum as soon as he saw them. Just like the teddy bear murderer ones. He was probably fed up of us. We even got it on tape! And, of course, we had to hide. But it was totally worth it!

**I feel absolutely terrible for making you wait so long... I am really sorry, but school just started and I got on the volleyball team, and I am taking Tae Kwon Do and piano, and I am auditioning for a play soon, so I don't have much time. Again, I am soooooo sorry and will try not ever to do that again.**

**Lunarock9**

**PS. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Skyler's POV

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Gwen, yes you do."

It was the next prank on the list. We had designed this freaking AWESOME t-shirt for Gwen. It cost 30$, but who cares? As long as Con- I mean the Stolls pay for it, I'm happy. It had an image of a maimed stick figure on a stick, with a white background and blood everywhere. It also read: Human Shish-Kebab. I know it was really mean, but we had agreed with Gwen that it was the best way to "subtly" get back at Octavian for trying (while succeeding, yet failing) to murder her. The only thing I was uncomfortable with was the blood, but that's just because I'm not into gory stuff.

Anyway, Gwen walked up to Octavian and had a nice long chat with him, during which he glared murderously at her shirt and ended it fuming. She returned and reported to us. He was so angry... It was glorious! But it wasn't done yet. We had one more thing planned out.

When we arrived at breakfast, it was full. Octavian had just sat down at the first cohort's table, clearly displeased. Then his food came. Shish kebabs, bright red and dripping like blood were given to him. The spirit slipped away as he stared at it with shock. Then he started screaming.

Connor stood up. "Sheesh, dude what is wrong with you?"

_Nice pun_, one side of me thought.

_Shut up_, the other sde of me thought.

At this, Octavian, outraged, glared. Then he vomited.

"EWWWWW!" Everyone chorused.

I highfived our group and Gwen. We had officially and publically humiliated Octavian in front of everyone in camp. Not that he doesn't already do that himself.

**Um, hey guys. Sorry. About that. I know I suck at updating soon. Anyway, I just posted a new story. It's about Blackjack during Percy's absence. I will officially try to update more. I swear, I'm trying to make deadlines. Anyway R&R! Bye!**


End file.
